


Wipe that smirk off your face

by Phantomkinoc13



Category: Red vs Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Rough exchange, Semi-Public Sex, alleyway sex, cumming inside, fighting to fucking, fucking on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomkinoc13/pseuds/Phantomkinoc13
Summary: Felix and locus have been arguring over the com, mason finally tells them to shut up anf make up- with coms off, they take it outside into the alleyway by the club and Blow off some steam.





	Wipe that smirk off your face

“I’m just saying- if i were doing that i think you’d know but i’m not-“  
“I didn’t say you were, i said that-“  
“You implied it, now quit bitching i gotta charm this chick into telling me things”  
“You’re insufferable sometimes” locus growled. Felix turned off his com, mason sighed. Felix plastered a smirk on his and slid his arm around the shoulder of a busty blonde in a short dress and tall heels. Locus fumed. He glared at felix from the bar. Felix ignored him. They’d been arguring for the past hour, and mason was ready to lose it if they didn’t shut up. Felix was insufferably insisting locus had implied that he’d said something or did something- he wasn’t really following, but he could feel the jealousy and irritation between them both. Felix ignored them, and worked over some girls. He was trying to make locus jealous, and it was sort of working. More than locus would admit. He watched as felix slipped an arm around the woman’s waist. He felt himself twitch with annoyance. It pissed him off. He could just imagine felix running his hands over her, he always did this, whenever he got annoyed with locus he went out and played around to get back at him. He didn’t cheat- but just the thought filled him with rage. And now felix wasn’t answering his com. Locus tried to reach him. But clearly his com was off. Locus decided two could play at that game, and bought a drink for a guy at the bar. Felix glowered. He could see locus over the girl’s shoulder. How dare he do that, felix thought. Felix chose to ignore him, but locus couldn’t help but watch, trying to gauge his response. But felix stepped it up. He told the girl to leave him he didn’t want to dance- and made his way over to some bear in a muscle tee- and locus got up. Jealousy rising. Felix smirked. Mason talked to locus over the com  
“Y’know listening to guys bicker for a goddamn hour almost makes me glad he turned off his com.”  
“But he’s so..” locus growled and grumbled.  
“Look- you either need to make up, or get over it- and I don’t have time for you to-“ annd locus turned off his com. And stuffed it in a pocket, walking across the bar to grab felix.   
“I think it’s time to go.”   
“Do you now?”  
“We’re leaving.” He said. Felix gritted his teeth, and twisted his lips. “Fine.”

Locus lead him out a back door, into a darkened side ally, between some apartment building and the club. Standing in the alley he looked at felix.   
“Seriously?” He turned to walk awY but locus grabbed his wrist tight. Felix felt a mix of fear and excitement jolt through him.   
“You can be so fucking insufferable sometimes you know”   
“How so?”  
“You’re immature, and play games.” Locus growled low. Felix smirked daringly at him.   
“So what?” Felix challanged him.  
“Wipe that damn smirk off your face.” His tone was harsh.   
“Make me” felix snarked back. And then locus snapped- he grabbed one of felix’s shoulder’s and slammed him into the wall. Felix’s back hit the concrete and he felt a rush of adrenaline. He looked up at locus. Who had him pinned now. The only light in the alleyway was a streetlamp- but no one was really walking around at that hour.   
“Whatcha gonna do?” Felix teased. But he was quickly shut up, but locus grabbing his jaw roughly to tip his head up, and kiss him hard. He moved his lips against felix’s, felix returning the heat by nipping at his lips with his teeth, but locus didn’t give him control- instead shoving his tongue in felix’s mouth. Felix groaned slightly- feeling himself growing hard in his tight pants. Felix could hardly react with his tongue in his mouth- struggling against him, frustration and arousal growing now. But again, he was given no control. Locus pulled away only for a second, his voice rough.   
“You’re *mine*” he said. Felix gasped as locus’s fingers quickly undid his pants.   
“Is that all?” Felix asked  
“No. Shut up.” He grabbed felix’s waist, picking him up- and shoving him once again against the wall- felix’s legs instinctively wrapped around him. Felix made a small noise, and he felt the tightening bulge in his pants grow. He grinded against felix, between his legs abit, then yanked down his pants, and underwear, leaving him half exposed in the alley. Felix struggled again- his hands tugging harshly at locus’s hair, while locus undid his own pants, and prepared to take out his frustrations on felix. He didn’t so much as take it slow, as he stroked his cock a few times and shoved it into felix, and threw his head back with a sound half between a whine and a moan, then gripped felix’s tint waist tightly. Felix felt wanted, desired, perfect. He felt like he’d won. Locus thrusted into him roughly, right up against that alley wall, thrusting his cock up into him again and again. It hurt some, but it felt so good.   
“S-sam-“  
“I said shut up” locus’s cock was big- and filled felix at this angle. Felix’s own cock throbbed with arousal, left untouched, and rock hard. He whined, and locus adjusted felix’s hips, hitting his prostate this time. Felix made a sound, and bit his lip to douse it- no one outside the alley could hear them. He curled his hands into claws, dragging his nails down locus’s back, as he struck again, fuckibg him deep and hard. Felix felt himself just melting into the wall, claws dug into his partner’s skin, as locus thrust into again, and turned his attention primarily to sucking on his neck- leaving obvious hickies and a few little red marks on him, and making felix moan through his gritted teeth. While he paused, felix could feel him throbbing inside him, and his breathing grew heavy and uneven. And desperate. Locus bit into his shoulder- felix yanked his hair, locus fucked him hard, felix bit locus’s lip- locus pounded him. He trust fast and hard and deep, felix gripped his hair tightly. His legs shook. He bit into his lip hard to hold back sounds he desperately wanted to make.   
“Fuck-!” He swore, locus sucked on his throat, making felix’s eyes roll back with pleasure, and left teeth marks on his neck. With one hand he started undoing the buttons down felix’s shirt, ripping it open to expose his chest, and make felix arch his back, so he could bend down, and nip at his nipples while he fucked him. Felix pushed his hips around, bucking them- only to be harder pinned to the wall, and have locus’s cock pushed in balls deep, rubbing his sweetspot, and keeping his overly excited cock on the edge. Locus could feel felix’s nipples harden in the cool air, with the wet of his tongue. And one hand wrapped around felix’s cock. And stroked it. Felix let slip a moan, and threw one hand over his mouth, while the other clung to locus. He stroked a bit faster, his hand tight and hot. Every stroke matched every hard thrust, and rubbed up over the head. Then he let go, and grabbed his hips again, pounding felix hard into the wall, his cock swollen with excitement inside him, he felt his balls tighten, and kept going   
“Sam- sam- s-sa-“ felix knew he was going to make a mess. He was going to cum inside him and felix would just have to put his underwear back on like that, but locus kept going. He didn’t care if felix had to go the rest of the night in cum-soaked underwear. It served him right. He grunted, and groaned deeply with pleasure, shoving deep into him, and pausing for a moment- felix tense with anticipation. He wrapped a hand around felix’s bright red cock again, and stroked in quick motions over the head, hearing felix’s breathing pick up, getting quicker and quicker.   
“Sam-sam-sam- i’m-“ fuck he was gonna just cum on himself, locus clearly didn’t care. But god it was hot. Locus would care for him later or whatever, but right now the combination of stroking and fucking pushed him over the edge, making felix cum hard, shooting all over his stomach, and locus’s hand. But he didn’t stop, he kept stroking the hypersensitive cock, forcing felix to struggle and try to hold back small screams. While he shoved all the way in deep again, and pushed his hips up, tensing as he came inside felix, filling him with heat. When felix looked like he might collapse, he finally pulled out, and stropped, leaving felix dripping cum and undressed pinned against the wall. He pulled away, and let him down, before stuffing his cock back in his pants, and wiping off his hand. He stood over felix, who was a bit of a wreck, trying to stand straight, and button up his shirt, breathing heavy.   
“I’m not angry anymore. Get your clothes back on, we have a task to complete.” Felix nodded, looking up, but he saw the little hint of a smile on locus’s face, as he watched him redress, and walked him back inside with a slight limp, to pay their tab so they could head to the car, and go home. 

Mason didn’t ask when they got in the car. He was just glad the argument was resolved.


End file.
